


Hell is here

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4218444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Miguel is going to hell. Alonzo might not like it, but that's how it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell is here

King of the fucking night, huh? Yeah you guess he is. All bright-eyed and shiny-nippled like a dancer from a Madonna video. That dead eye is really creepy up close. So just close your eyes when he leans in to ask how your day has been. Like he’s a fucking boyfriend or lover..Thing is, he kinda is. You don’t know how it happened but it did. Snuck up on you when you were coked up to the eyeballs after Maritza lost the baby and then offed herself.  
She won’t go to heaven now; cause suicide is a sin and all. Your chances of getting there are zero anyhow. Piece of crap loser that you are.  
*

He helped you home after you celebrated too hard one night, and then he let you move in. He lives in a flea-infested nest, all the money goes to the clubs.  
He dresses to impress always. Need to look good for that close up, mr de Mille.  
*

You do some favors for O’Reily, an Irishman who’s the lord of the fucking dance or some such bullshit. He pays real good and your so called lover appreciates the help with moving d-tabs to needy people. Fucking Samaritan.  
O’Reily runs his business tight, and at his side is his freaky brother and a really dicey guy they call Killer Keller. Yeah that’s the stuff alright. Last week Keller offed an old friend for sucking his boyfriend’s cock.  
Poor old Ronnie Barlog never knew what hit him.  
*  
Everyone has a weak point. O’Reily has this lady doctor he’s sweet on, Keller has this rich lawyer he can’t let go of. Ever. You used to have Maritza. Now..well..You don’t love him, but he’s real good at making you forget you’re a real piece of shit heading into hell. With bells on. Drugs will get you there but only for a few hours. Straight to fucking hell is where you’re headed. Always was this way. Just like your dad and his dad before him. You should get a discount.  
Alvarez family specialty.  
*

Love? Yeah that’s what they call it on the street when you suck some guy’s dick. He loves it when you do that. Not often, but good enough. He’ll whisper sweet nothings and you almost feel loved. Mi amor. It’s never going to be all right. 

You have dreams of hell almost every night. Sometimes the flames feel real against your skin and you wake up screaming. Mostly your lover catches you in his arms and cradles you like you’re a big baby. You mostly let him. At times you shove him away, and he whispers, “it’s alright, it’s alright”. But it’s not. It’ll never be all right again. You’re going to hell for real someday. That’s the gospel truth. Tattoo it under your eyes, cause that’s how it is.


End file.
